Ninja loves
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A beautiful and cute love story between Sari \ Prowl \ Jazz. Read and enjoy. Contains slash and polygamy without violence or sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings : History romantic without sex scenes or violence. Fueled by humor and cute slash and polygamy. Main pairings: Jazz x Sari, Prowl x Jazz, Prowl x Sari, Sari x Prowl x Jazz Occasional: Blurr x Bumblebee, Ratchet x Arcee Narrator P.O.V. This is the story of a loving trio . It started with the union of two mechs: Prowl and Jazz. They was separated. Prowl has been to Earth and Jazz was on Cybertron . On day , Jazz reappeared in Prowl's life and Sari became a teenager. He did not know which to choose. Then chose the two. Sari and Jazz agreed. Over time, Jazz learned to love Sari. Years passed. Sari was grown and married them. Maybe have a sparkling future. But it's just a maybe. There are days when Prowl lies only with the Jazz. There are days when Sari lies with only one of them. But often, they lie together. Prowl and Jazz live at the base autobot. Sari, even married, remains in the tower Sumdac. After all, her father is elderly and needs someone to care of him. But after he dies, she moves for her beloved sparkmates . And so begins our beautiful love story." End Note : Prowl, Sari and Jazz - Music and eternal love 


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator P.O.V. "In a dojo, two friend mechs trained circuit su . One of them wore nuchakos and the other, shurikkens. They were exercising for hours. At intervals, they meditated. Meditate and train, meditate and train,from sunrise until midday . After the training, time to alleviate hunger with a delicious energon prepared by Bulkhead . The two mechs were hungry. Only after taking a dose of good food that is that they started a conversation. "Prowl, you know what day it is?" "Well, Jazzy, apparently today is October , 7 th . But not only that, it is also the day of dating with Sari." said the black bot. "You know, Prowler, I wish we will watch movies tonight. A beautiful japanese film is in exibition . I think you and Sari would like the plot." "Accordingly, Jazz. We need the perfect look for our beloved femme to stay very happy. Therefor , my love, go to the bathroom now . I want to be well polished." Prowl said . Jazz laughed and kissed the Prowl. Hours later ... A young woman named Sari was very pretty . After all, today she is going out with two ninjabots . Her sparkmates . It seemed yesterday that she engages with the ninja duo . At that time she was 19. Today,she has 24. We can be said Sari and the two mechs are sparmates , surely . Time really flies when you're next to loved ones. Sari finished her loading. She wore a pink shirt that had taken-fall-, green skirt, silver boots. Her bag was blue. Her hair has two horse-tails. Her earrings were a form of key-sun gift of Jazz). Her necklace was a pendant in the shape of shurikken (gift of Prowl). In her fingers were two silver rings. One bore the inscription "Jazz and Sari, love music." In the other, was inscribed: "Prowl and Sari, eternal passion." Sari went to the front of her house. She saw a young african man hillside in a white race car and a Japanese brunette sitting on a black motorcycle. Then , the duo approached and embraced her . And she was kissed by each of them. "So, sweetheart, go to the theater to watch a romantic japanese movie you go with me or wiht the Prowl ? " Jazz asked. "I'm going with my samurai." She said. The three headed to the movies, bought popcorn, juice and chocolates. They sat in the last seats. Sari was among the two bots. They treated her with great affection, giving her kisses and putting food in her mouth. The film told the story of a geisha in love with a ninja and a samurai. She suffered much, but in the end everything went well and she married the two. After the movie, they left. People looked with surprise (and envy) the fact that a beautiful young woman to be arm in arm with two beautiful men . But the trio did not care about that. The two bots left Sari at home. She was happy. It was a great meeting. And the next exit would be with the Jazzy. Surely, it would be spent in a nightclub. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for the delay to update, but it lacked creativity and time. Narrator P.O.V. "Sari will go through a night of dancing, a meeting where she and Jazz dance night throughout with very animated rhythms. They will go for the club. Sari wearing a short jeans, a red top, beige platform. Her hair is loose,she uses ball earrings, silver chain and a large ring of wood. Her bag is orange. Jazz is in his afro-american holoform . His dashes are trapped in horse-tail, his shirt is white with a big red number 18, his pants are jeans , he wears a ring on the right ear and one blue lens glasses. Oh, he pants an all-star blue ,uses a surfer bracelet and a thick gold chain. 20h: 00 - Time to seek the Sari. She enters in Jazz's car mode . There they go. The club is excited. They play all the dance rhythms. Jazz picks Sari by the waist and two dance, twirl, jump, crouch. And also exchange a few kisses. Between one and another, buy water for hydration. While this duo makes their movements, another couple draws attention on the track. One was a blond boy with blue eyes, athletic wear in black and yellow. He was smiling and dancing with great ease and joy. He was accompanied by another boy with clothes, hair and blue eyes. The two males were very nice and the holoforms were respectively the Autobots Bumblebee and Blurr. The idea was to go dancing Bee. After all, he always loved music and was always very agitated. Blurr was more hectic than him (see the speed of speech), but did not like very environments very full. Is he just liked the Bee date with total privacy. For this reason, they barely kiss during the dance. The hours passed. Around 4 am, Bee and Blurr left. And there by five in the closing of the house, Sari and Jazz departed. The two headed for the tower Sumdac where to sleep at least until three in the afternoon, unless Prime, Professor Sumdac or Prowl roused them before." 


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator P.O.V. "Ah, peace and quiet. I do not think there's no one to disturb me!" Prowl talked to himself. "Perfect day to execute my plan. Ha, ha, ha. I'll teach Sari to never call me mister boring. My plan hasn't fails ." Laughed the ninja bot. Suddenly he heard a voice that bristled his audio sensors, "Prowlie, my baby I'm here." So the ninja took his holoform and went to meet his beloved. He had dressed as a samurai very sexy (he is naturally sexy, imagine how a human samurai!). When the mech saw the girl, his chin was fallen more than those of the Looney Tunes characters. Sari was dressed as a geisha. Her kimono was red, her hair was on coke and a hibiscus, she wore makeup typical from this costume. "Honey ...you ... Is ... beautiful! Why are you dressed like that?" Asked the bot. The femme said: "I thought you liked to geisha, after all you seem a samurai. Oh, you're way cute. " "Oh, I came here to take you for a themed party, mister boring ." She said. "Do not call me boring, you've already been much more boring than me. Oh, and is a japanese party , is not it? "Asked the bot black. "Yes , it is. Shall we?" said Sari . "Yes, my love, I'll go with you." said Prowl . And there were two. The party was cool. He had stalls food , clothes, flowers, decorations. There was constest of ninja fighting , manga, karaoke, cosplay, visual key and culinary. Our couple had a great time. Surprisingly, Prowl signed up for the manga contest. He drew a picture of Tokyo Mew Mew. It was the Kisshu kissing Ichigo . Incredibly, the ninja won the prize winner. It was a beautiful red plaid saying something in Japanese. Sari was surprised to learn that her partner was otaku. Now, she'll have company to watch Naruto, Inazuma Eleven, Maid-sama, among others. At least , now Sari saw that Prowl was not so annoying as well. Ah,the bot´s revenge was to force the Sari to read nine volumes of Tokyo Mew Mew for him. But the party theme was very cool for Prowl and a great opportunity to make art and go beyond his otaku side. Prowl only hopes that the Bee never know that he is an otaku. If this happens, the yellow bot will torments him for hundreds of solar cycles. What a day!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator P.O.V. "Bots, time to eat!" Arcee scream. Sit at the table Ratch, Prowl, Jazz, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee,Blurr and Arcee . Today, was Arcee's responsibility to prepare lunch. Usually, she does not prepare food. In general, she is helping Ratch at medical bay. Arcee is also doctor as her sparmate . But she prefers to fight. She also likes to prepare energon cubes. She is a femmebot very patient and calm. Rarely gets angry and is happy . Lately ,she has been responsible for teaching Cybertron's customs for Sari. Sge is also a personal adviser of tecnorganic. Especially in matters relating to marriage. ... They lunched smoothly. Even the talkative Blurr was quiet. A miracle for sure. "Arcee, sweetheart, your food is wonderful! You're a great cook!" Said Ratchet. "It's a great cook, but does not overcome the Bulkhead. But, he is our chef!" nudged Bumblebee, as always. "Kid , i know that Bulk is a great cook, but you do not have undone the Arcee." Prowl grumbled. "Oh, shut up, ninja-bot grumpy!" Bee replied. "Shut up, young idiot !" Said Prowl. Suddenly, Blurr pounded the table and shouted: "Oh, oh, shut up, shut up, you drive me crazy." The silence was general and proceeded to the end of lunch. ... After lunch ... "Well, folks, we divide the tasks of the night. Bulkhead and Bee will patrol the north side of town. Blurr and Jazz, you will patrol the south side of town. Arcee and Prowl will oversee the city limits. Ratchet will be here in medical bay. And I will go and patrol the area surrounding the lake Eiri. If you need reinforcements, contact Sari or Ratchet. Do you understand? "said Prime. "Yes, sir." They all replied with one voice. ... 23:25 h - city limits ... "Well, Prowl, I have not found anything here. Let's go back." Arcee said. "Come on, yes, but I go to before Sumdac Tower . I already told Optimus about it." the mech said. "A quick night visit to your girl . Ha, ha, ha ! Who saw you, who sees you, Prowl. You are totally in love with this girl. She took over your spark. " laughed the femme. If Prowl was human, he would have blushed at that time. He took a breath and said, "You're right. Sari overcame me. She made me smile a mech longer and more fun. I owe her." "So, you will see your loved one. Have a good night, Prowl. Tomorrow. Bye." Arcee said. "Bye, Arcee. Tomorrow. Good night!" Said the black bot. ... Prowl went up the Sumdac tower . He became a bot form and prepared to climb the tower to the Sari's bedroom window . But ... "You will not wait for me? Visit our sparkmate without me?" Said a certain voice. "Jazz, you here!" Startled Prowl. "My patrol ended. I asked permission Prime to visit Sari. Let's go, I do not want to stay here long." Jazz said. "All right. We climbed to the roof. Activated our holoforms and down to the window . Come on!" Prowl said. " 


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator P.O.V.

"The two ninjabots entered stealth the room of the young femme . She was fast asleep.

The bots were talking to a private commlink .

"My God, looking like she looks like an angel . Oh, man, how sweet she is!" said Jazz.

"It's because you almost never saw her when she was just a little girl. We'd be crazy every

time she was misuse the key or brooded it in making prank." Prowl replied.

"Yeah, Jazz, she's beautiful . Even i will fill her with many kisses! It's gone all

mine, yours, our training for self-control. Woe, woe, woe!" laughed Prowl.

The two lay down beside the girl. She has slept. Then they started kissing her and stroking her

gently. Sari woke up scared.

If not for Jazz covering her mouth, she screams. And her screams were very powerful.

But the girl realized that the visitors were bots that had lain with her and calmed down.

"Boys, boys, what they plan to do to me? Please be clear."the femme said.

"For me, just put my arms around you and stay embraced with your body . Maybe some

massage and a romantic music." said Jazzsmiling.

"As for me, I want hugs and kisses and hugging you until to sleep." Prowl said.

"And if I'm crazy? I'm not resit to you?" Said Sari.

"No problem, sweetspark . We will make you very happy." Jazz laughed.

"Boys, take care of me, please! I need affection. I'm so weak! Woe, woe, woe!" Whined Sari.

"Oh, stop it! So you melt our spark. You make us nervous. But do not worry, we will not

force you to do what you do not want. Do not worry." said Prowl.

...

The night was nothing more than a kisses and soft caresses. Nothing too hot. So why Sari

was ovulating and could become pregnant.

Around 4 am, the bots fell asleep.

It was a beautiful scene to behold. The Sari slept embraced with her sparkmates . They looked

like little angels, who were so calm.

The day promised. Prime gave off for the cyber-ninjas, so they give heed to their sparkmate .

But by the turn of events, they just wake up at midday . "

End note : Thanks for reading .


End file.
